The Truth
by FrozenFanJelsa.snowflake97
Summary: My first story! Pitch is giving his offer to Jack to join him, when Snow(Me) interrupts and brings the cast to watch Rise of the Guardians, so the truth of the situation can be revealed. Rated T because I am paranoid and unpredictable. DISCONTINUED due to rule changes. Will update if uploaded to my Wattpad account Hyperbunny2.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"This is going to be harder than I thought," sighed the girl. The hood of her black cloak was currently down, so you could see her clearly. She had a purple t-shirt, black jeans, and black and purple running shoes. She had straight, black hair that went down to her shoulders, yet still framed her face. Her chocolate, brown eyes were currently staring at a very long document.

From the shadows, a purple and gold dragon moved to nuzzle the girl, apparently concerned. "I'm alright, Goldeneye. I'll just have to make multiple trips, which will be difficult."

"Of course it will be difficult, Snow," said another voice. "The time stream is not made to be traveled, let alone for it to be easy travel." The girl, Snow, tenses and turns quickly, but when she sees an old man with a very long beard, she relaxes and smiles.

"Hello, Father Time," Snow said. She turns back to her document. "If it is not supposed to be easy, how do you do it so effortlessly?"

"You forget, I have centuries of experience, while you are just starting out." Father Time said, as he walked up to the girl and put a hand on her shoulder. "You will get it eventually."

"You really think so?" Snow said; hope shining in her eyes as she looked up at Father Time.

"Well, you are going to be getting a lot of practice in a few minutes," he said, as he stepped back. "Plus, I made that cloak to help, so yeah, you will soon get it." Then he disappeared back into the time stream.

Determination shone in the girl's eyes as she turned back to her Deadly Nadder, Goldeneye. "He's right. I might as well get started." Snow pulled up the hood of her cloak and closed her eyes in concentration. "Rise of the Guardians," she whispered, and disappeared.


	2. Gathering the Cast

**Gathering the Cast**

"We don't have to be alone, Jack."

Jack Frost, the Spirit of winter and Guardian of Fun, looks at the Nightmare King, Pitch Black, and realizes he is making a genuine offer that might actually work. Pitch and he would make a great team and he would finally have a friend.

Just as he is about to accept the offer, a girl in a black cloak appears in between them. As both Pitch and Jack tense in shock and get ready to attack, she releases purple smoke from her amulet that engulfs them all, even Baby Tooth, who is trapped in Pitch's sand behind his back.

"You need to come with me to learn the truth."

* * *

As the Guardians are discussing what to do about Jack's betrayal, a girl with a black cloak appears in the middle of them.

"Manny sent me, so please don't resist and make this harder than it already is," she says, right before they are immersed in purple smoke.

* * *

"He really is real! I know he is," Jamie says, trying to get his friends and sister to believe in the Guardians.

As they start to walk away, a cloaked girl appears. "Who are you?" the group says in unison, causing them to exchange looks with the other members of the group.

"All will be revealed when I show you the truth," the girl says as they become swamped in a purple smoke.

* * *

All who were touched by the smoke were transported to place everyone recognized as a movie theater. The screen had 'Rise of the Guardians' on it. As they were starting to wonder where the girl who brought them here was, she appeared in front of the screen.

They all opened up their mouths to ask questions, when she said, "Let me talk. If you still have questions afterwards, then I will answer them gladly. First of all, would you please sit in the seats with your name on them? It will make it easier for me to keep track of you and make problems less likely to happen."

The guardians had chairs in the back in their colors: North's was red, Bunny's was grey, Sandy's was gold, and Tooth's was purple with an extension near her shoulder for Baby Tooth to sit. Jack Frost has a blue chair to their left, while Pitch's black chair is off to the right. The kids (Caleb, Claude, Cupcake, Pippa, Monty, and Jamie) have the whole row in front of them.

Jamie shoots up as soon as he spies the guardians. "I knew you were real!"

"The last light," North said breathlessly as Jamie's friend, Pippa, asks, "Who are you talking to, Jamie?"

"Oops," said the girl. "Almost forgot." A golden glow emitted from her amulet to cover all of them. "Now all of them will be able to see any spirit in the room and no spirit in the room can use their power to harm them or another spirit." The kids stared in awe at the guardians.

"They can even see me?" Jack said timidly, drawing the kids' attention.

"Are you Jack Frost?" they say and Jack nods, smiling harder than ever before.

"Coward," Pitch whispered, and next thing he knows, purple and gold chains are restraining him and a dragon of the same colors is aiming a fireball at him."

"Stop, Goldeneye." The dragon hesitates then closes her mouth and Pitch relaxes. "That is your only warning, Pitch. If you so much as consider making a move on anyone in this room, then I will let Goldeneye loose on you, along with all the guardians, Manny, and me. Do you understand?" Pitch nodded, fear in his eyes. Jack chuckled.

Pitch glared. "What are you laughing at, Frost?"

"You were … put down … by a girl at … least a quarter … your age!" Jack managed to get out between laughs. Everyone joined in, causing Pitch to glare, but everyone finally settled down.

"Okay, now that everyone is settled, I believe an explanation is in order," said the girl as she removed her cloak.


	3. Explanations

**Explanations**

"Ah, that's better," she said, as she took off the cloak. They saw she wore a purple t-shirt, black jeans, and black and purple running shoes. They also got a better look at her amulet, which was gold with a purple swirl in it. She had the look of a young teenager, but had the air of a very mature adult.

"Alright, let's start with an introduction. I am FrozenFanJelsa. snowflake97*, Rider of the Deadly Nadder Goldeneye and Guardian of Truth, but you may call me Snow. As you have probably figured out, I can wield magic which overrides most spirit magic and can travel through the time stream, and …. What Jack?"

"You said your magic overrides MOST spirit magic. What can't you override?"

"Only Mother Nature, Father Time, and Manny, but I never do anything without their approval, so it doesn't really matter," Snow replied. "Now back on subject. I am to … What now?"

"You tell us why we are here, da?" North asked. Everyone, except Pitch, nods, curious why they were brought to a movie theater that seemed to have no exit, except by the power of the being that brought them. Pitch just frowns, knowing Snow had stopped them because he had messed with the time stream to make sure he won.

"I was just getting there, North. I brought you all here because Manny and Father Time sensed that Pitch messed with time, so he could get Jack to join him, and therefore having enough power to cover the world in fear as he has always dreamed of doing." They all shudder in horror, while Pitch just shrugs. "To reverse this process, I was to bring you here to watch a movie of what should happen, so that when I return you to your time, even though you won't remember the movie until after its events are over, things will return to normal."

The kids look extremely confused, so Jamie asks, "If we don't remember this, how will everything return to normal?"

Snow pauses, thinking about how to explain it. "It is hard to explain, but think of it like this. While your mind won't know what is supposed to happen, your heart will. It will be able to keep all of you on track, and will keep Pitch from trying this again." She looks around and sees everyone content that they knew everything they needed to know, except Pitch, who was pouting like a three-year-old over how quickly his plan is unraveling. She then creates a golden chair with purple swirls near Jack and the children, and then sat down. Goldeneye curls around Snow's chair, letting her tail rest in her rider's lap."Now let's start the movie: Rise of the Guardians!

* * *

* I had to miss spell my name so it would allow it in there. Sorry if it messes you up.


	4. Jack's beginning

**Jack's beginning**

-Writing in bold and italics is the movie.

* * *

**_JACK (V.O.)_**

******_Darkness. That's the first thing I remember. It was dark, and it was cold. And I was scared._**

* * *

As Jack rises from the pond on screen, several people had different reactions. Jack shivered at the memory of the fear, and Pitch smiled creepily as Jack's fear fueled him up. The guardians looked down in shame, because even though Jack had recently betrayed them, they were sad that they weren't there in the beginning to help Jack with his memories, which might have stopped him from betraying them in the first place at Easter.

* * *

**_JACK (V.O.)_**

******_But then...then I saw the moon. It was so big and it was so bright, and it seemed to chase the darkness away. And when it did...I wasn't scared anymore._**

* * *

Pitch frowns at how easily fear left the boy.

* * *

**_JACK (V.O.)_**

******_Why I was there, and what I was meant to do - that I've never known. And a part of me wonders if I ever will. _**_Jack carefully treads across the ice until he hits something with his feet. He looks down, and at his feet is a wooden staff. Curious, he picks it up. Almost immediately thestaff begins to glow a cold blue in his hands. Jack almost drops it as the base of the staff comes in contact with the ground. Frost shoots out and spreads across the ice. Jack is visibly confused. He touches a few trees with his staff sending frost up their trunks. Then he swings the staff again, more confident, as he begins to run across the frozen swing, and a gust of wind swirls him high up into the air. Jack floats for a moment only to fall back down to earth and into the trees. Jack grabs hold of a tree branch and pulls himself up to see a small town off in the distance._

* * *

The Guardians and kids were smiling at the young spirit having fun, until the movie paused and a fireball was shot at Pitch. If it was even possible, his hair and clothes were a deeper black from the charring. They kept looking between the Guardian of Truth and the Nightmare King. Pitch is glaring at Snow, who has a big smirk on her face. "What was that for?" he said.

"You were thinking about letting out some nightmare sand to ruin the mood. Even though my magic keeps you from doing anything nasty, I gave a warning to you earlier that if you so much as thought about doing something I would set Goldeneye on you, and I was just keeping my word."

The Nightmare King starts to pout when everyone starts to laugh at his expense. "Quiet down," Snow said. "I have given him enough of an embarrassment, since I am a seventeen year old girl that beat him twice and he is as old as the dark ages."

They just laughed all the more. "If you continue, you will each get one too." They eyes went wide as they quieted down. "Thank you. Now back to the movie."

* * *

_As Jack makes his way into town, settlers are warming their hands by campfire. Jack doesn't recognize anyone._

******_JACK (to the townsfolk)_**

******_Hello. Hello. Good evening, ma'am. (BEAT)Ma'am?_**

_The settlers walk past Jack, not noticing him. Jack crouches down as a YOUNG BOY runs towards him. _

******_JACK_**

******_Oh, ah, excuse me, can you tell me where I am?_**

_The boy runs right through Jack, as if he were a ghost. Jack staggers back in shock. He's speechless, as if the wind had been knocked out him. His emotions caused it to snow._

* * *

Everyone, but Pitch of course, felt sad that Jack had to deal with this. No one deserved to be alone.

* * *

******_JACK_**

**_Hello! Hello!_**

_Townsfolk continue to pass through Jack, unaware of his presence. Shaken, Jack turns and retreats into the forest._

******_JACK (V.O.)_**

_**My name is Jack Frost - how do I know that? The moon told me so. But that was all he ever told me. And that was a long, long time ago.**_

They all wait for the next scene.


	5. Sorry for the wait

Sorry I haven't updated. I am doing this from my Kindle, so I can't do the writing like I wish I could. I won't be able to properly update until I am back at my mom's house with a computer. That will be in two weeks, so sorry for the wait.


	6. Calling all Guardians

Sorry for not updating! Senior year has hit harder than I expected, though I should have known since I requested the college credit courses. Plus, I had to go back over what I wrote to pick up where I left and get back into the feel of the story. I would like to thank all who have and will read this story because you are the ones that give me the confidence to keep writing. Also, because I am new and forgot, I will now say that I don't own anything of Rise of the Guardians by Dreamworks Animations, I only own me, my dragon, and the story. Now, I will stop ranting and continue the story!

* * *

**Calling All Guardians**

_We move through clouds to reveal a MASSIVE ICE CANYON, and just around a bend, the incredible hidden fortress of NORTH, aka SANTA CLAUS._

******_INT. NORTH'S WORKSHOP – DUSK_**

_We glimpse a familiar-looking RED JACKET and CAP with white trim on a coat hanger just as pair of tongs SLAM a block of ice onto a stone work table-___

_IN QUICK CUTS: A CHAINSAW shears the block in half, spraying ice._

* * *

"AAH! NORTH!" Snow pauses the movie. Everyone turns to find Tooth glaring at the Guardian of Wonder, who looks a little frightened, which makes Pitch absolutely happy.

"What?! I did nothing!" says North, who isn't thinking straight as he tries to get away from the Guardian of Memories.

Bunny facepalms and mumbles, "Wrong thing to say to a Mother Hen who just saw you with a chainsaw." The kids and Jack giggle at North's expense. Fortunately, Tooth does not hear them.

"NOTHING! YOU WERE USING A CHAINSAW! YOU COULD HAVE BEEN HURT AND…"

Snow interrupts. "Tooth, North is your fellow Guardian. I think he can handle the tools he needs to create the toys that spread the wonder he guards." Tooth blushes and North mouths thank you to Snow. "Now that we have got that settled, let's continue the movie, shall we?" Snow looks to see everyone nodding, except Pitch who is scheming about how to turn the guardians against each other. Snow starts the movie, deciding to let Pitch have one scheme, since nothing will happen in here and afterwards the guardians will have total trust in another so the plan will fail anyway.

* * *

_North lifts up the chainsaw revealing a massive tattoo on his arm, the word NAUGHTY clearly visible. Three ELVES huddle in a doorway around a plate of cookies, each licking their own tasty morsel._

**_NORTH (O.S.)_**

_**Still waiting for cookies!**_

* * *

"I don't think you want those, mate."

* * *

_As North crosses the background, the elves lower the cookies from their mouths, their faces frozen in fear._

* * *

Pitch smiles at the fear, earning him glares from all and a tail whip from Goldeneye.

"Hey!" He tries to shoot sand at the dragon, but finds himself blasted with purple smoke. When it clears, we find him in a neon pink straight jacket, over a purple leotard and neon green tutu.

Everyone laughs as Pitch struggles. Jack, barely able to walk, somehow makes it to Snow to give her a high-five, even though she is in her own laughing fit.

As everyone calms down, except Pitch who is cursing in a sound-proof clear bubble made by Snow, Snow smiles and takes a bow. "Now to add the finishing touch…" She pulls a camera from her cloak and takes a picture. She then showers it in purple dust before blowing it into the wind. "Now every enemy of Pitch has the picture." She turns to the horrified Pitch. "No one messes with my dragon, or anything else that is mine. For punishment, you are staying in that bubble for the rest of the movie and for each transgression, a new horrifying outfit will appear on you and all your enemies will get an indestructible picture of it. Understood?" Pitch nods, while thinking of revenge. "Ok then, back to the movie."

* * *

_The elves duck out of the way as North launches himself across the floor on his rolling chair as his huge hand gropes furiously among his WORK TOOLS, finally grabbing a miniature HAMMER. As North's humming along with his music, delicately CHISELING into the ice, we see a second arm sleeve tattoo, the word NICE clearly visible- _

_His INTENSE BLUE EYE magnified in a JEWELER'S EYEPIECE – a delicate SCULPTING TOOL cuts fine details into the ice-His hands place the finished piece on a curving ICE TRACK: An ice LOCOMOTIVE. It belches ice vapor and chugs down the track, picking up speed-_

___**NORTH**_

******_Yes!_**

* * *

Jack sends an impressed look towards North. "Nice for a non-winter spirit."

North smiles back. "Thank you Jack."

* * *

_North's hand grabs a cookie from a plate held up by the two Elves. One of the elves gives his cohort a look and points to the plate as it chews with a mouth full of food, to which it then unfurls its tongue and lets the half eaten morsels spill out onto the plate._

* * *

"EWW!" says every girl, but Snow, who just smiles and shakes her head at the silly elves, now glad she didn't bring them here.

* * *

**_NORTH_**

******_Ah, finally!_**

_He takes a bite and leans toward the ice track. He chuckles as the train hits a loop, and launches off a ramp into midair- then WINGS unfold - JET ENGINES sprout and ignite and the train lifts off the track-_

_Suddenly, the DOOR is thrown open by one of North's concerned YETIS, sending the flying ice locomotive skidding across the floor in pieces._

* * *

The kids stare in wonder at the on-screen yeti, while North mumbles something about knocking.

* * *

**_YETI_**

**_Arghbal..._**

**_NORTH_**

**_Ach!_**

_The yeti cries out covering his mouth in shame. North cries out, devastated. The yeti, equally emotional, lets out another whimper. North looks down at the broken toy and takes a moment to collect himself._

* * *

Jack and the kids laugh at North's childish antics, considering he can build a new one quick enough, while North blushes and tries to hide.

* * *

**_NORTH_**

**_How many times have I told you to knock?_**

**_YETI_**

**_Warga blarghgha!_**

**_NORTH_**

**_What...? The Globe?_**

_North leaps up - draws a HUGE SCIMITAR from its sheath and_

******_HEADS OUT-_**

* * *

"Is this where you saw…"

"Yes, Bunny." North says tightlipped, which quickly turns to a grin when the kids ask see his swords. As he pulls them out, they disappear into Snow's hands.

"So you don't have to have another safety talk with your fellow guardian." She smiles as she puts them into a tiny pouch, that shouldn't be able to hold the swords.

Tooth smiles at the consideration, then frowns as she remembers something from earlier. "Earlier you said you were the Guardian of Truth and that you work with Manny. How then do we not know you?"

Everyone turns to Snow. She sighs. "I should have known the Guardian of Memories would be the first to catch that. It is because I am a new member that is inducted in the future, around the time Pitch decided to come to this time and change the past so that he wins." Pitch, who is being ignored and is back in his normal clothes, curses at not defeating her before going into the past.

"Snow, may I ask you something?" Jack asks timidly.

"Yes."

"How do you become a spirit?"

Tooth gazes with wide eyes at Jack. "You don't know?" He shakes his head.

As she is about to explain, Snow interrupts. "Tooth, stop." She turns to Jack. "I know you don't understand right now, but if we continue the movie, you will get to see your memories."

"Really?" Jack says excitedly.

"Yes."

" Ok then. Let's get this show on the road!" Jack starts flying everyone to their seats, excited about finally getting some answers.

* * *

**_INT. NORTH'S GLOBE ROOM - CONTINUOUS_**

_A sea of tiny BELLS on the heads of panicking elves part as North's huge boots stomp through._

**_NORTH_**

**_Shoo with your pointy heads. Why are you always under boot?_**

_He pushes his way past a couple of his YETI WORKERS -they're looking up in fear at the globe of belief covered with LIGHTS blanketing the continents. But North notices that all at once, HUNDREDS OF LIGHTS suddenly go out._

**_NORTH_**

**_What is this?_**

* * *

Everyone is silent, especially the Guardians, waiting to see what North had tried to describe to them.

* * *

_Now MORE LIGHTS, in GREATER NUMBERS, as if something is snuffing them out by the thousands. North's concern grows._

**_NORTH (TO YETI)_**

**_Have you checked the axis? Is rotation balanced?_**

**_YETI (SHRUGS SHOULDERS)_**

**_Wardle bawddrel._**

_Before the Yeti can finish, a WIND whips up from out of nowhere. North stares in outrage as a blanket of SWIRLING BLACK SAND, crawls over the lights, and shrouds the ENTIRE GLOBE in inky DARKNESS._

_The elves scurry in a panic, then all at once the BLACK SAND WHOOSHES UP off the Globe - rushes up through the ceiling as the remaining sand bursts into a puff of smoke and dissipates into the air._

* * *

"Crikey." As everyone is processing this, Sandy, who had been forgotten due to his silence in the commotion, sends dream sand out to cheer the children up.

* * *

_As the wind dies, the scattered pieces of debris settle to the ground, and the globes lights come back on, North whirls to see a HUGE SHADOW flash across the floors and curving walls of his fortress. It quickly disappears, leaving nothing but the distant ECHO of...LAUGHTER?_

_North is frozen, looking up into the darkness, gravely:_

**_NORTH_**

**_Can it be? _**_(then calls off)__** Dingle!**_

_A group of elves step forward gleefully pointing to themselves, as if they're all "Dingle". The excitement quickly turns to confusion._

**_NORTH_**

**_Make preparations! We are going to have company._**

_North reaches out for a large EMERGENCY LEVER, TWISTS and PRESSES IT._

_The Globe pulses with ENERGY, which lights up and ZOOMS UP the AXIS SHAFT toward the roof._

**_EXT. NORTH POLE - CONTINUOUS_**

_From the tallest spire of North's fortress, NORTHERN LIGHT ENERGY radiates outward: for the first time in decades, the GUARDIANS' CALL GOES OUT!_


	7. Guardian Meeting

Sorry it took so long to update, but I have been averaging 4 hours of sleep just trying to keep up with all my classes, so I just now got time to write. Wow, these chapters keep getting longer, but I want to stop between chapters when the scene changes in the movie, so it flows better. Also, I only own me, my dragon, and the story, everything else belongs to DreamWorks. Enjoy!

* * *

**Guardian Meeting**

**INT. CHILD'S BEDROOM - NIGHT**

_A little fairy, carrying a coin, flies above the head of a sleeping child. She quickly ducks under the pillow and comes out the other side with a tooth in hand._

* * *

Jamie smiles. "Sophie would love this." His eyes go wide, "Wait, where is Sophie?" All the kids and guardians look around then towards Snow.

"She was able to see the truth from the beginning, so she didn't need to come, but I can bring here if you want. Plus, you just noticed that, Jamie?" Jamie blushes and nods, while Jack snickers. "You should take older brother lessons from…" Snow slaps her hand over mouth, eyes going wide.

"From who, Snow?" Jack says, intrigued.

"I am not giving any spoilers. You will find out later who I mean," She said smiling. She sends out purple smoke and Sophie appears into a seat next to her brother, which happened to be right in front of Bunny. "Now back to the movie."

"One question." Said Tooth. "No offense to you Sandy," Sandy signed that none was taken. "But how is he here? We saw him die."

Again, Snow has to sigh at Tooth being so perceptive. "First point, I will not tell you how he is here because that will reveal too much into the movie, just know belief plays a part in it. Second point, he is here to see what you Guardians did when you didn't look for the truth into what happened with Easter." Sandy gives the Guardians suspicious looks, not liking what it implied.

"But Jack..."

"Bunny, shut it. Now." Snow gave him a glare which made him gulp, before turning to all the guardians. "You all falsely accused an innocent," she gestured to Jack, who was looking depressed, "and now you are to see what truly happened. You are idols to children and need to set a good example for them, which is one of the reasons this is my first assignment. I may not become a well-known spirit since I won't be a part of your group, but even I know better than to become a bad influence on the kids, spirit or mortal. Now, let's please get back to the movie."

* * *

**_EXT. TOOTH'S PALACE - DAY_**

_Hundreds of fairies fly toward a hollowed out mountain, this is Tooth's palace and it's a majestic site. Dozens of tiny FAIRIES flit about. Teeth are filed away in tiny wooden drawers. Coins are handed out._

**_TOOTH (O.S.)_**

**_Chicago, Sector 6 - 37 molars, 22 bicuspids, 18 central incisors._**

**_Moscow, Sector 9 - 22 incisors, 18 premolars: Uh oh, heavy rain advisory!_**

**_(BEAT) Des Moines, we've got a cuspid at 23 Maple. Head out!_**

* * *

"Whoa… How do you do that?" asked Jack.

Tooth smiled. "Centuries of practice."

* * *

_A Mini Tooth Fairy flies up to Tooth as thousands of tiny MINI TOOTH FAIRIES continue their work behind them._

**_TOOTH (O.S.)_**

**_Wait!_**

_And suddenly everything stops. Tooth whips around, and we finally see her beautiful FACE._

* * *

"Is Pitch there already?"

"Jack."

"What, Snow?"

"Just watch the movie."

* * *

_She's holding up a little tooth, and gazing at it with dreamy adoration. The surrounding fairies tweet with excitement._

**_TOOTH (CONT'D)_**

**_It's her first tooth. Have you ever seen a more adorable lateral incisor in all of your life?!_**

**_(GASPS)_**

**_Look how she flossed!_**

* * *

Tooth blushes.

* * *

_The fairies' tweets turn to concern, turning Tooth's attention to North's AURORA SIGNAL stretching across the sky. She gasps, and flies off like a rocket toward the source of the signal, accompanied by a few of her ranking fairies._

**_NORTH (V.O.)_**

**_My fellow Guardians - It is our job to watch over the children of the world, and keep them safe – to bring wonder, hope and dreams. And so, I've called us all here for one reason, and one reason only -the children are in danger._**

_Much of this we hear over the following..._

**_EXT./INT. CHILD'S BEDROOM_**

_We pull out from the face of a sleeping child to reveal a stream of sand swirling overhead. It's a dream and it's taken the shape of a child playing soccer._

_We FOLLOW the Dreamsand stream out his window and up into the sky where we see DOZENS of strands of sand descending to earth. Keep following up, through majestic CLOUDS to reveal a small, GLOWING GOLDEN CLOUD of Dreamsand shimmering among the clouds, trailing the golden threads._

_The strands are being controlled by a small portly figure, THE SANDMAN. Suddenly, North's emergency signal zips by. The Sandman turns to look and his eyes narrow, visibly concerned. Sandy closes his eyes and in an instant the Dreamsand cloud suddenly SWIRLS around him, changing form into a small BIPLANE, with Sandy in the cockpit. He BARREL ROLLS the plane into a dizzying dive through the spectacular cloudscape and flies off into the distance._

* * *

"Cool!" yell the kids. Sandy smiles and sends out sand planes to fly among the children.

* * *

**_NORTH (V.O.)_**

**_An enemy we have kept at bay for centuries has finally decided tostrike back. We alone can stop him._**

_Much of this we hear over the following..._

**_INT. EGG TUNNEL_**

_A few EASTER EGGS pop up out of the ground; their little legs carry them out of the way of a fast approaching object. Speeding along through a subterranean tunnel, we can barely keep up with a DIMLY-LIT FIGURE as it races at blinding speed, leaping and zigzagging through a series of TUNNELS -_

**_EXT. A SNOWY EXPANSE IN THE NORTH POLE_**

_A hole opens in the snow, and a pair of rabbit ears pops out. A huge rabbit climbs out and brushes off the snow, annoyed. The six foot tall figure is BUNNYMUND._

* * *

"Bunny! Hop, hop, hop!" Sophie proceeds to jump up and down until she flops down on Bunnymund's lap, where she giggles, putting a smile onto the Guardian of Hope's face.

* * *

**_BUNNYMUND_**

**_Ah, it's freezing._**

_He shivers with cold, then goes slogging through the snow._

**_BUNNYMUND (CONT'D)_**

**_I can't feel my feet! I can't feel my feet!_**

_In the distance is North's ornately decorated and dimly lit palace built into the side of a mountain of ice._

* * *

"Aww, is the big Bunnymund afraid of a little snow?" Jack said, smirking.

"Shut it Frostbite."

Pitch, still stuck in the bubble and being ignored, puts that piece of information in his head to use to his advantage when this was done.

* * *

**_INT. GLOBE ROOM - NIGHT_**

_Sandy's biplane circles the massive chamber, leaving trails of Dreamsand._

**_NORTH (O.S.)_**

**_Cookies? Eggnog, anyone?_**

**_BUNNYMUND (O.S.)_**

**_Oh, this better be good, North._**

**_TOOTH (O.S.)_**_(to her fairies)_

**_Montreal, sector six: ten premolars, eight incisors and twelve canines. Steer clear of the wild goose migration._**

* * *

"I still don't know how you do that."

"Like I said before, practice."

* * *

**_NORTH_**

**_Sandy, thank you for coming._**

_Sandy descends from the plane and floats to the ground. He joins North, Bunny and Tooth as they walk through the Globe Room. Sand glyphs appear above Sandy's head communicating that he is busy and has a lot of work to do._

**_NORTH (TO SANDY)_**

**_I know, I know, but I obviously wouldn't have called you all here unless it was serious._**

_North, Bunny, Tooth and Sandy reach the center of the room. Tooth does her best to shush her mini-fairies._

**_NORTH (CONT'D)_**

**_The Boogie _****_Man was here - at the Pole._**

_North points to the globe. The other Guardians turn to look._

**_TOOTH (SHOCKED)_**

**_Pitch? Pitch Black? Here?!_**

* * *

"No, it's Dingle!"

"Frostbite, will you shut it?"

"Never, Furball."

"Guys, do you want to join Pitch?"

"No Snow," Jack and Bunny said desperate unison.

* * *

**_NORTH_**

**_Yes! There was black sand covering the globe._**

**_BUNNYMUND (CONFUSED)_**

**_What, what...what do you mean black sand?_**

**_NORTH_**

**_And then a shadow!_**

**_BUNNYMUND_**

**_Hold on, hold on, I thought you said you saw Pitch._**

**_NORTH_**

**_Well, ah, not exactly..._**

**_BUNNYMUND_**

**_Not exactly? Can you believe this guy?_**

_Bunny turns to Sandy, who shrugs while forming a Dreamsand question mark above his head._

**_BUNNYMUND_**

**_Yeah, you said it, Sandy._**

**_NORTH_**

**_Look, he is up to something very bad. I feel it, in my belly._**

* * *

"Oh no." Tooth puts her head in her hands, knowing what argument would start up.

* * *

**_BUNNYMUND_**_(his eyes narrow)_

**_Hang on, hang on, you mean to say, you summoned me here THREE DAYS BEFORE EASTER - because of your belly? Mate, if I did this to you three days before Christmas-_**

**_TOOTH_**_(to her fairies)_

**_Argentina. Priority alert! A batch of bicuspids in Buenos Aires._**

**_NORTH_**

**_Please. Bunny. Easter is not Christmas._**

**_BUNNYMUND_**

**_Here we go..._**

_North grabs Bunny's painted egg, casually juggling it in his hand as he walks off. Meanwhile Sandy, who is being served eggnog by a yeti, suddenly notices something high above._

**_BUNNYMUND (O.S.) (LAUGHS)_**

**_North, I don't have time for this. I've still got two million eggs to finish up._**

* * *

"Whoa, that's a lot of eggs."

"We do not need Peanut Gallery commentary, Jack."

"But it's fun, Snow."

"So is putting people in embarrassing outfits." Jack decided to lay low for a while.

* * *

**_NORTH (O.S.)_**

**_No matter how much you paint, is still egg!_**

* * *

"He has a point, Bunny."

"Shut it, Frostbite."

"Unless you both want to be in some tutus, it would be wise to hold your snarky comments until later." Both shut it.

* * *

_Sandy points to the moon unsuccessfully to get the others' attention._

**_BUNNYMUND_**

**_Look, mate, I'm dealing with perishables. Right. You've got all year to prepare._**

**_TOOTH_**_(to her fairies)_

**_Pittsburg, boy eight, two molars. Saltwater taffy._**

_Sandy puts his fingers in his mouth to whistle, a silent musical note forming above his head._

**_NORTH (TO BUNNY)_**

**_Why are rabbits always so nervous._**

**_BUNNYMUND_**

**_And why are you always such ablowhard!_**

**_TOOTH (O.S.)_**_(to her fairies)_

**_Ontario, sector nine: five canines, two molars, and fourteen incisors. Is that all in one house?_**

_Sandy waves a sand flag above his head, pointing and jumping up and down as the moonlight continues to fill the room._

**_NORTH_**_(turning his attention)_

**_Tooth! Can't you see we're trying to argue._**

**_TOOTH_**

**_Sorry, not all of us get to work one night a year. Am I right, Sandy?_**

_Sandy tries to signal with a golden arrow, pointing toward the ceiling, but to no avail as the others continue their bickering. Sandy thinks Tooth has noticed for a split second, but then –_

**_TOOTH_**_(to her fairies) _

**_San Diego, sector two! Five incisors, a bicuspid and a really loose molar on stand-by._**

* * *

"Sorry, Sandy."

* * *

**_BUNNYMUND (MOCKING)_**

**_Come on, mate, Pitch went out with the dark ages. We made sure of that - remember?_**

* * *

"Not sure enough."

* * *

**_NORTH (O.S.)_**

**_I know it was him. We have serious situation!_**

**_BUNNYMUND (O.S.)_**

**_Well, I've got a serious situation with some eggs._**

**_TOOTH (O.S.)_**

**_Hey, I hate to interrupt the, "We work so hard once a year club" but could we concentrate on the matter-_**

_Sandy can't take it anymore, grabs an elf by his hat, and vigorously shakes it's bell. The other Guardians are finally silenced and all turn to look at Sandy, who points up, a sand crescent moon forming above his head. The dizzy elf staggers away. Finally the others turn to see the shaft of moonlight as it concentrates on the circle between them._

**_NORTH_**

**_Aah! Man in Moon! Sandy, why didn't you say something?_**

_Sandy gives him a deadpan stare, Dreamsand smoke shoots out his ears._

* * *

"Never willingly get on Sandy's bad side for there will be consequences later." Sandy grins at Snow, before sending an evil one to the Guardians, who proceed to gulp as Jack chuckles and Pitch soaks in their fear of revenge.

* * *

**_NORTH_**_(to Man in Moon)_

**_It's been a long time old friend! What is big news?_**

_Everyone looks to the center of the intense spot of moonlight, the light ebbs away, leaving a dark spot which resolves into the shadowed silhouette of PITCH. The Guardians look on, stunned._

**_BUNNYMUND_**

**_It is Pitch._**

_North pats his belly and gives Bunny a look._

* * *

"You all should trust his instincts more often. They are really accurate." North beams, while Bunny pouts. Pitch quietly growls at the Guardian of Wonder, who always seems to feel him coming.

* * *

**_NORTH_**

**_Manny...what must we do?_**

_In answer, the shadow of Pitch disappears and the circle of moonlight intensifies and SHRINKS, concentrating further illuminating an ORNATE SYMBOL on the floor, at the center of their circle. The symbol rises out of the ground revealing a large gem at the head of a pillar._

**_TOOTH_**

**_Ah, guys, you know what this means?_**

_The moons light suddenly refracts through the gem casting light all over the chamber._

* * *

"That you need better lighting?"

"Jack, this is your last warning."

"Noted."

* * *

**NORTH (AWED)**

**He's choosing a new Guardian.**

**BUNNYMUND**

**What?! Why?**

**NORTH**

**Must be big deal! Manny thinks we need help!**

**BUNNYMUND (ANNOYED)**

**Since when do we need help?!**

* * *

"Since you became a 6' 1" bunny who paints eggs for a living."

Jack now finds himself in a black mini-skirt, neon pink top, and neon pink heels. He has pink make-up on and his hair grown long enough to fit into a ponytail held by a pink ribbon. He soon finds out that they won't leave until Snow commands it. He looks up just to see a flash of a camera.

"I warned you, Jack. You will return to normal after they stop laughing." Jack turns to find everyone curled up in laughing fits, even the Boogieman. It took 10 minutes for them to calm down. Then he returned to normal.

"Oh by the way," Jack didn't like the grin on her face, "All embarrassing photos taken during this will be handed out after the events of the movie have occurred in real life." Jack and Pitch look horrified. "Now back to the movie."

* * *

**_TOOTH_**

**_I wonder who it's gonna be?_**

_A Dreamsand Four-Leaf clover forms above Sandy's head._

**_TOOTH (CONT'D)_**

**_Maybe the Leprechaun?_**

**_BUNNYMUND_**

**_Please not the groundhog, please not the groundhog._**

_Then A BRIGHT FLASH, a rush of WIND - and a FIGURE resolves over the central pillar: slight, hooded, bearing a familiar hooked STAFF._

**_NORTH_**

**_Jack Frost._**

_The Mini-Teeth all sigh and swoon as the Guardians stand there, stunned._

**_BUNNYMUND_**

**_Ah, I take it back! The Groundhog's fine!_**

* * *

"I'm not that bad, Bunny."

"Yeah, you are Frostbite."

"Bunny, Jack…"

"Sorry Snow."

* * *

**_TOOTH_**_(caught admiring Jack)_

**_Well, ah, as long he helps to ah...to protect the children, right?_**

**_BUNNYMUND_**

**_Jack Frost!? He doesn't care about children! All he does is freeze water pipes and mess with my egg hunts. Right? He's an irresponsible, selfish..._**

**_NORTH_**

**_Guardian._**

_This stops Bunnymund in his tracks._

**_BUNNYMUND_**

**_Jack Frost is many things, but he is not a Guardian._**

* * *

Everyone waits for the next scene.


	8. Fun with Snow

I have been busy, sorry! I'll try to update as much as I can. This chapter is extra long for you. Again, I don't own Rise of the guardians, but I do own this story. Ok, enjoy!

* * *

**Fun with Snow**

Snow pauses the movie as a ring comes inside her cloak.

"What is that?" says Jack, as he flies to see what she is doing on her phone.

"This," Snow says, as she scrolls around the screen, "is my IPhone and I communicate with people on it. Right now, someone is telling me to change targets of my fun."

"Why?" Jack says, as everyone stares.

She puts the phone away and smiles at everyone. "I'm supposed to stop humiliating you, Jack, and focus on Pitch and Bunny."

"What?! What did I do?" exclaims Bunny, horrified at her view of as 'fun'.

"Yes!" whispers Jack, trying not to gain Snow's attention.

Pitch curses inside the bubble, still being ignored.

"Apparently, some fans are not happy with your treatment of Jack." A wide smirk spreads across Snow's face. "Plus, it is my pleasure to focus on you, since I'm not happy with you either."

Bunny gulps and decides to not get on Jack for laughing at him, since his fate seemed bad enough as it was.

"You were the main antagonist on Jack, so you deserve some 'special' attention." Snow smirk grows wider. "Jack?"

"What?"

"How would you feel about having some fun with Bunny?"

Jack starts to grin, picking up on her train of thought. "It would be my pleasure."

Bunny starts to back up from the grinning duo, while the rest of the guardians and Pitch finds themselves teleported behind a glass wall with some popcorn.

Snow sends a wave of purple smoke at Jack, making his staff glow blue as the restriction on his magic is lifted. Jack then starts to lay down some snow as he is chasing after Bunny. With Bunny distracted, Snow and the kids start to make snow forts and snowballs, preparing to ambush Bunny.

"Will you stop with the bad jokes, Frostbite? I would rather be frozen than have my ears assaulted like this." Bunny is now chasing Jack, trying to get him to shut up.

"But I'm so funny, Bunny." He keeps dodging, trying to buy the kids more time. The guardians are holding the laughter as much as possible, so as not to give away the ingenious trap Snow and the Kids have set up.

"Oh no, not the rhyming! If you don't stop, I'll risk Snow's wrath and kill you!" Jack dodges Bunny's swipes, starting to position Bunny on a barely visible X.

"How about not, hot-shot." Jack dodges again, putting bunny a few feet from the center.

"Ok that is it. When I get a hold of you, you are dead." Bunny is now a few steps from the center.

"Not in a million years, fluffy ears." Then jack taps the ice just as Bunny steps on the center of the X.

"What the!" Bunny slides down a snow tunnel that collapses behind him. He then finds himself in a high-walled snow pit with Pitch, who had just been teleported down there.

Just as Bunny and Pitch decide to find a way out, they are pelted with a wave of snowballs form the kids.

The guardians, seeing Bunny and Pitch start to panic and try to climb the now iced over walls, let loose their laughter. This earns them two glares, allowing the kids to have time to make more ammunition to start again. This continues for 10 minutes.

"Alright enough," Snow finally says. "Jack can you melt all this please?"

"Yes, milady," he says with a bow, extending his arm towards the snow, making it melt without harming any of the furniture or people. It did drop Bunny and Pitch, but everyone just laughed at their relieved looks.

"Thank you. Now, let us start the movie again. But first," says Snow, making everyone freeze. "Pitch, don't make me regret removing the bubble."

Pitch sneers. "I'm not afraid of you, little girl."

"Maybe not, but I can still make your life a pain if you piss me off."

"Pitch grumbles about cocky guardians and goes back to his seat. When everyone settles down, Snow starts the movie.

* * *

_A hooded figure with a familiar looking staff rests atop a Post Office box on the opposite end of the street. The man touches the staff to the ground, sending a streak of frost across the street._

_A RUSSIAN BOY approaches a water fountain, turns the handle and moves in for a sip. But as he does, the water freezes magically, and the boy's tongue is stuck to the frozen water. His friends can't help but laugh._

**_RUSSIAN BOY_**_(tongue stuck to frozen)_

_**Aahhhhh...!**_

* * *

"Seriously, Jack!" says Tooth, back on a safety tirade. "That could really hurt him!"

"I melted it before he could have gotten injured, Tooth. I'm not that bad."

* * *

_A mail man walks across the street and a PATCH OF ICE magically appears under his feet. He scrambles, and BOOM! - lands on his butt. Just behind the man, we see the TRAIL OF FROST climb up the side of a building. We stay on the frost as it moves up along a rain pipe, and through the windows we see... _

_A boy try to feed his gold fish, but a layer of ice suddenly forms along the water surface and prevents the fish from reaching its food. We move along the side of the building..._

_A writer in his study sits next to stacks of papers. The window suddenly swings open and a gust of wind sends thepages flying out the window. We move along the building, across clothes lines and power lines as they freeze. We continue to move up, and finally discover the culprit. Jack Frost makes his way atop a cathedral spire and takes in the view; the full moon bathes the city in moonlight._

**_JACK (AMUSED)_**

**_Ah, now that, that was fun._**

* * *

"This is like watching AFV," Jamie whispers to Pippa.

* * *

**_Hey wind..._**

_Jack chuckles as he calls the wind. The trees begin to sway and leaves fly into the air. Jack grabs hold of the spire, smiling as the wind blows past._

**_Take me home!_**

_Jack lets go and the wind carries him into the air and through the clouds. Night turns to day as Jack flies from one horizon to the other._

**_Woooooohoooooooooo!_**

* * *

"Cool!" the kids say, imagining flying with him. Jack smiles at the kids, happy that they are happy. The Guardians see this, and realize Jack wouldn't have willingly betrayed them, making them wonder what Pitch did that Easter.

* * *

**_EXT. BURGESS - DAY_**

_Jack falls through the clouds, smiling, toward the town of Burgess._

**_JACK_**

**_SNOOOOOWWWW DAAAAYYYYYY!_**

* * *

"Yes! Thanks Jack," the children chorus.

"You're Welcome."

* * *

_Jack continues on down and zooms through the streets. Pedestrians clench their jackets and reach for their hats as gusts of wind, snow, and streaks of frost are left in Jack's wake._

**_EXT. FROZEN POND_**

_Jack flies in, and with the wind behind him skates across an all too familiar pond. As the wind zips across the pond it knocks a BOOK out of the hands of a little boy walking alone, this is JAMIE._

* * *

"That was you?" Jamie looks stoic.

"Yes, Jamie," says Jack, grinning.

"Does that mean that when…"

Jack grin grows wide. "Yes, that was me too."

That is when Jamie curls into a ball.

"Wait. What's wrong, Jamie?" Jacks flies over to sit by Jamie.

"I didn't see you.'

"It isn't your fault. You had never heard of me."

"But…"

"No buts. If I'm not upset, you have no right to be. Ok?"

Sniffle. "Ok…."

* * *

**_JAMIE_**

**_Whoa, whoa._**

_Jamie goes to pick up the book and we get a glimpse of the cover - "THEY'RE OUT THERE! - MYSTERIES, MYTHICAL CREATURES AND THE UNEXPLAINED PHENOMENA." Jack flies into frame and lands beside Jamie._

**_JACK_**

**_Huh, that looks interesting. Good book?_**

_Suddenly twins CLAUDE and CALEB, come barreling past them, rough-housing and laughing as they slam each other into drifts (all the boys are 8)._

**_CLAUDE AND CALEB_**

**_Alright! Yeah! Waahoo! Snooow daaaay!_**

_Jack calls after the boys..._

**_JACK_**

**_You're welcome!_**

* * *

The twins join Jamie over by Jamie, the three of them huddling around Jack.

* * *

**_JAMIE (goes running after them)_**

**_Hey guys, wait up! Are you guys coming to the egg hunt Sunday?_**

* * *

Bunny perks up and smiles.

* * *

**_CALEB_**

**_Yeah, free candy!_**

* * *

Tooth decides now isn't the time to argue over what to put in the eggs.

* * *

**_CLAUDE_**

**_I hope we can find the eggs with all this snow!_**

_Caleb stuffs a handful of snow down his brother's Jacket_

* * *

Bunny, for once, doesn't start an argument with Jack over snow on Easter.

* * *

**_EXT. JAMIE'S BACKYARD - DAY_**

_The kids arrive at the fence of Jamie's house. Jamie opens up a secret plank, and heads into his yard. Claude and Caleb are still messing with each other. Meanwhile, Jack walks unseen along the top of the fence._

**_CALEB_**

**_Stop!_**

**_CLAUDE_**

**_No, you stop!_**

**_JAMIE_**

**_Whoa, it says here that they found Big Foot hair samples and DNA, in Michigan. That's like, super close!_**

**_CLAUDE_**

**_Here we go again._**

_Jamie arrives at his front gate, sled in hand while SOPHIE (Jamie's 2-year-old sister in fairy wings) sits down on their Greyhound as it lies in the yard._

**_JAMIE_**

**_You saw the video too Claude, he's out there!_**

**_CALEB_**

**_That's what you said about aliens._**

**_CLAUDE_**

**_And the Easter Bunny._**

* * *

Bunny sunk, thinking that they were already having doubts.

**_JAMIE_**_(grabs his sled)_

**_Wow, the Easter Bunny is real!_**

* * *

Bunny smiles at Jamie, still huddled against Jack.

* * *

**_JACK_**

**_Oh he's real alright. Real annoying, real grumpy, and really full of himself._**

* * *

Bunny shifts his gaze to the young guardian, who he misjudged and may have started to like as a friend.

* * *

_Jack hops off the fence and walks amongst the kids, peeringover their shoulders as they play in the yard._

**_CLAUDE (LAUGHING)_**

**_Come on, you guys believe anything._**

**_SOPHIE (GIGGLES)_**

**_EASTER BUNNY! HOP-HOP-HOP!_**

* * *

Sophie repeats what she did in the movie, hopping to sit next to a smiling Bunny.

* * *

**_(FALLS OVER) Ow!_**

_Sophie begins to cry._

**_JAMIE_**

**_Mom! Sophie fell again!_**

_JAMIE'S MOM comes outside. Caleb, alongside his brother, stands at the front gate and calls out to Jamie. _

**_JAMIE'S MOM_**

**_You okay, Soph?_**

**_Are we sledding or what?_**

**_JAMIE'S MOM_**

**_Jamie, hat? We don't want Jack Frost nipping at your nose._**

_Jamie's mom plunks the hat on his head, tweaks his nose._

**_JAMIE_**

**_Who's Jack Frost?_**

Jamie again curls into ball by Jack's side, who whispers assurances that it isn't his fault.

**_JAMIE'S MOM_**

**_No one, honey. It's just an expression._**

**_JACK_**_**(smile drops - offended)**_

**_Hey._**

_Jack jumps down from the fence as the boys head off._

**_JACK (MIFFED)_**

**_Who's Jack Frost?_**

_Jack reaches down and grabs a hand full of snow from off the ground. With his palm open, Jack uses his magic to form the perfect snowball. He then puckers his lips, and blows onto it with his icy breath. The snowball turns a light shade of blue. There's something going on here._

* * *

Jamie uncurls. "What are you doing, Jack?"

Jack smiles at him. "I, my dear friend, am having fun."

* * *

**_EXT. SNOWY HILL_**

_WHOOSH! - the snowball goes flying through the air and - BOOF! - the snowball hits Jamie smack in the back of the head. Jamie looks up, peeved, and turns._

_Then we watch as his face changes...a mischievous sparkle comes into his eyes. A big smile. Make no mistake, something magical has just happened._

**_JAMIE (LAUGHING)_**

**_Okay, who threw that?_**

* * *

Jamie and the kids smile. They remember the fun they had that afternoon.

Jack smiles, happy that everyone is happy again.

The guardians, seeing this, become intrigued on what would happen.

Pitch, who is extremely bored with the happy group, starts to scheme on how to ambush Snow. He then finds a note on his lap.

'Don't even try, Pitchy boy. You have no idea what I can do'

Pitch glares at the now smiling spirit.

* * *

**_JACK_**

**_Well, wasn't bigfoot kiddo._**

_Jamie scans the horizon for the culprit. His eyes land on a couple kids making snow barricades. MONTY (oddball with big glasses) with his back turned suddenly gets a snowball to the back of the head, knocking him face first into the ground._

**_MONTY_**

**_Ow!_**

_PIPPA (brainy, pigtails, pink hat) steps forward and - BOOF! A magical snowball from Jack hits her, knocking her back. Pippa's face changes - a mischievous sparkle._

**_PIPPA_**

**_Jamie Bennett! No fair!_**

**_JAMIE (LAUGHS)_**

**_You struck first!_**

**_CLAUDE_**

**_Oh!_**

_Suddenly we see Caleb struck in the side of the head with one of Jack's snowballs; Claude can't help but laugh._

**_JACK_**

**_Free for all!_**

* * *

"The best kind of snowball fight!" says Jack and Jamie, sharing a look.

* * *

_And just like that we find ourselves in a take-no-prisoners snowball fight, the kids pummeling each other mercilessly._

**_JACK_**

**_Alright, who needs ammo?_**

_Jack supplies the kids with more snowballs. The kids are loving this._

* * *

The guardians again feel a pang of guilt for blaming Jack for Easter, seeing the happiness he creates and knowing he wouldn't hurt the kids for anything in the world.

* * *

**_JACK_**

**_Look at that._**

_The mayhem continues as Jamie, using his sled as a shield, is knocked backward into a snowman, crushing it underneath him. A snowball flies overhead and hits CUPCAKE, a tough third grader as wide as she is tall, in the back of the head._

_Dread sets in amongst the other kids, Cupcake squints -gunslinger eyes. _

**_CUPCAKE_**

**_Grrrrrrrrrrrr..._**

**_PIPPA_**

**_Crud, I hit Cupcake._**

**_MONTY_**

**_She hit Cupcake._**

**_CLAUDE_**

**_You hit Cupcake?_**

_Jamie is flat on his back, terrified. He looks up to see Cupcake standing over him. Then, BOOF! Jack hits Cupcake with a magical snowball. The kids gasp in horror._

**_CLAUDE_**

**_Oh!_**

**_CALEB_**

**_Did you throw that?_**

**_No._**

**_PIPPA_**

**_Wasn't me._**

_A moment, and then Cupcake starts laughing as Jack's magic takes hold._

_Cupcake chases the kids down the hill, holding the head of her snowman in her hands. Jack, all the while, runs alongside taking pleasure in the excitement._

* * *

"Thanks Jack for finding me some friends," exclaims Cupcake.

"You're Welcome."

* * *

**_JAMIE_**

**_Hey, come on. Stop!_**

**_CLAUDE_**

**_You can't catch me._**

**_JACK_**

**_Ooh, little slippery!_**

_Jack jumps ahead, blasting a sheet of ice behind him. The kids fall to the ground, except for Jamie, who lands on his sled, and slides head first down the sheet of ice into town._

**_JAMIE_**

**_Whooaaooah!_**

* * *

"Seriously Jack, was that necessary?"

"Yes Tooth," replies Jack.

"Why? He could get hurt!"

"Because it was fun," Jack and Jamie chime in unison.

* * *

**_KIDS_**

**_Whoaaa. Jamie, watch out! Stop!_**

**_JAMIE_**

**_Aha, whoa!_**

**_KIDS_**

**_Jamie! Turn, turn! That's the street! What are you doing? Stop! There's traffic!_**

_Jamie suddenly shoots out between the trees and careens past a set of parked cars._

_Jack's path of ice covers the street. As Jamie turns, his speed only escalates, sending him directly into traffic. Jamie barely misses a moving truck; spinning it out of control, sending furniture out the back, and causing a four car pile up._

**_JAMIE_**

**_Whoa!_**

**_JACK_**

**_Whoa, don't worry kid, I gotcha._**

_Jamie looks back, then quickly ahead as terror comes into his eyes. Jack can't help but smile._

**_JACK_**

**_Hold on. It's gonna be alright._**

**_JAMIE_**

**_Ahhhh. No, no, no, no..._**

**_JACK_**

**_Keep up with me kid! Take a left._**

_Jamie rockets through a pedestrian intersection, narrowly missing those in the crosswalk._

**_DOG WALKER (O.S.)_**

**_Hey, slow down!_**

**_JAMIE_**

**_Whoa, no, no, no, no..._**

_Jack flies over to the far side of the street, sending the streak of ice and Jamie up onto the sidewalk._

**_JACK_**

**_Yeah!_**

**_PEDESTRIAN #1 (O.S.)_**

**_Is that Jamie Bennett?_**

**_JAMIE_**

**_Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa..._**

**_PEDESTRIAN #2 (O.S.)_**

**_Hey! Watch it!_**

**_JACK_**

**_There you go!_**

**_JAMIE_**

**_No! No!_**

**_PEDESTRIAN #3 (O.S.)_**

**_Look at that dude!_**

_Jamie flies off the sidewalk and back into the middle of the street, almost knocking over a postman. As Jack flies by Jamie's side he sees the look of excitement come into Jamie's face. Jack smiles, knowing he's responsible._

_Jack sees an oncoming snowplow and quickly jumps ahead, carried by the wind, to divert the ice trail._

**_JACK_**

**_Whoa._**

_Jamie's sled suddenly turns, narrowly missing the oncoming truck and barrels toward Jack's newly formed ice ramp..._

**_JAMIE_**

**_AAAAHHHHHHHH!_**

_Jamie closes his eyes as the ramp launches Jamie over the street, high into the air, and toward the statue of Thaddeus Burgess, colonial settler - 1680. Jamie's friends stand in awe, mouths wide open, as he sails through the air._

_Jamie opens his eyes and the look of fear suddenly turns to joy. Jack looks on smiling._

_Jamie lands safely in a large mound of snow. Jack jumps onto the Statue of Thaddeus Burgess._

**_PIPPA (O.S.)_**

**_Oh my gosh!_**

**_JACK_**

**_Yeah! _**

_Jamie's friends all come running to Jamie's aide, scared. But Jamie gets up._

**_KIDS_**

**_Wow, that looks serious! Jamie! Jamie, are you alright? Is he okay?_**

**_JAMIE_**

**_Whoaaa! Did you guys see that? It was amazing!_**

* * *

"It was Epic!" cheers Jamie.

* * *

**_JAMIE_**

**_I slid - I did a jump and I slid under a car -ERF!_**

_A sofa from the moving van suddenly knocks Jamie down..._

**_JACK_**

**_Whoops._**

**_KIDS_**

**_Ooooh!_**

_There's a moment of silence as the kids wait to see if Jamie is okay. Then, Jamie rises up from behind the sofa grinning, a new gap in his smile. He holds up a tooth._

**_JAMIE_**

**_Cool! A Tooth!_**

**_KIDS_**

**_Dude, that means cash! Tooth Fairy cash! I love the Tooth Fairy!_**

**_JACK_**

**_Oh, no..._**

* * *

"What is wrong with them believing in me, Jack?"

Jack frowns. "You'll see."

* * *

**_KIDS_**

**_That's totally awesome. You lucky bug! Lucky!_**

**_JACK_**

**_No!_**

**_JAMIE_**

**_I gotta put this under my pillow!_**

**_KIDS_**

**_I wish I lost my tooth._**

**_JACK_**

**_Ah, wait a minute! Come on, hold on, hold on! What about all that we just had? That wasn't the Tooth Fairy, that was me!_**

* * *

"Sorry Jack."

"It's okay Tooth."

"No it's not. No one deserves to be ignored, even Pitch."

"Then why do you guardians fight me?"

"We fight against your fear. You deserve to be believed in, but kids shouldn't have to live in fear."

* * *

**_KIDS_**

**_I lost two teeth in one day once - remember that?! What are you gonna spend your money on? What are you gonna buy? How much do you think_**

**_she's going to leave?_**

_As Jack looks down from the statue his frustration grows. Storm clouds overhead rumble and darken. Flurries of snow begin to intensify._

**_KIDS_**

**_Let's go...I'm cooold! My ears are freezing. I can't feel my toes. Ah, it's hot cocoa time._**

_Jack jumps down from the statue, trying to engage the kids. But it's too late, the kids take off. Jack blocks Jamie's way as the boy comes running at him._

**_JACK_**

**_What's a guy gotta do to get a little attention around here!_**

_WHOOOSH! Jamie runs through Jack, as if he where a ghost. Jack is left momentarily shaken, then..._

**_CUPCAKE_**_**(walla; mocking her FRIENDS)**_

**_"Oh, I'm cold, I'm cold, I'm co-old."_**

* * *

Jamie again curls up at Jack's side, holding back tears, as he wallows in guilt.

"Jamie, it isn't your fault. Unlike the rest of the guardians, there were no tales to help you believe in me. You would have believed if you knew, but you didn't so it is not your fault. Alright?"

"Ok."

* * *

**_KIDS (O.S.)_**

**_Somebody take a picture. Hey, stop! That was really awesome._**

_They're gone. Jack is alone again. His temper subsides. He whips up a little wind and disappears._

* * *

Everyone quietly waits for the next scene.


	9. Apologies

Sorry it has been a few months, but school plus college and scholarship applications have kept me on my toes. It takes time for me to do movie chapters, and I don't have that kind of time at the moment. I plan on doing short one-shots in fandoms of TV shows that I can't write out the whole script like I do the movies, since they don't take as long. Also, to those who mentioned EPIC, I can add that to the list of movies I plan to write about, but it will have to wait because I am planning on doing Frozen next.

Your Humble Author,

Snow


	10. DISCONTINUED!

Seryyth has brought my attention to the change in the rules of this site. Due to these changes, I have to discontinue this story. I might load it to another site like Wattpad if rules allow. If I do upload it, I'll let you guys know. PM me for more info.

-Snow

P.S.- Thanks for reading and being my inspiration to write. You guys are awesome, and you should never let anyone tell you different.


	11. Wattpad

My account on Wattpad is Hyperbunny2. I saw no problem with the rules, so I am in the process of reloading my story there. Come and read if you want.


End file.
